


Just For You

by Bun (Kymopoleia)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, i forgot bonquisha at the conception of this fic, i love jenvid on this day mk, swap cult camp and bonjour bonquisha ok, they're... cute, this is gonna be a mess, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Bun
Summary: He relaxed slowly. "Alright, I trust you."She moved to kiss his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, then his lips."Good boy."





	Just For You

Jen traced his collarbone with her lips, smiling to him and to herself. He looked so pretty like this...

David laughed, skimming his fingers up her thighs. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if the campers need us?"

She sat up and pressed a finger to his lips. "Davey, come on. It's just a bit of fun..."

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. "Besides, they'll be fine."

He relaxed slowly. "Alright, I trust you."

She moved to kiss his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, then his lips.

_"Good boy."_

He giggled into her mouth, tilting to press their foreheads together. She was just too gosh darn cute!

Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed there for a moment, the both of them just breathing calmly, sharing a space.

Had she always smelled vaguely like peppermint?

Had her hair always been so soft and fluffy, gorgeous curls in a tight blonde ponytail?

She'd been at the camp for a few days now, but every time he looked at her felt like the first time.

"So," He whispers. "Where ya from?"

She pulls back, her turquoise eyes glittering in the dimly lit room, the moonlight filtering hazily in through the curtains.

"Davey?" She whispered back.

"Hm?"

She moved a hand to cup his chin, moving in to kiss him again.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to."

His eyes fluttered shut, and he let himself melt into the kiss.

Sue him, he wouldn't force a pretty, mysterious girl to talk if she didn't want to. And the way she moved her soft lips, the way she curled against him, the way she let just a dart of tongue brush up against him, he wouldn't ask her to. Not if it meant he could steal just another moment, not if it meant he could steal another kiss.

Jen was in a pair of Gwen's sleeping shorts, and the other counselor had decided to use up a few more vacation days while she let the newest addition to the Camp Campbell family settle in. She'd asked to borrow one of David's shirts for the night, and they'd quickly found that it was just a tad too tight, riding up in all the right spots and showing off more sun-warmed skin, and well...

One thing had led to another, that's for sure. Just like in one of Gwen's romance novels! And here they were, kissing like they didn't have things to do the next day, brushing against each other and holding on tight.

Jen pulled back, and her lips were a bit darker from the attention they'd gotten. He... David thinks that he might be falling in love. Is this too soon? With Bonbon it'd been a lot like this, too, but now...

It was just easy to be with her. She was comfortable to be around, a light in his life that he hadn't expected to find.

"How are you holding up there, handsome?"

He giggled at the praise.

"Great, as long as I'm with you."

She smiled, an honest smile, he could see it echoing in her eyes.

"Davey... you're sweet." She kissed his cheek, the corner of his lips.

Just as she's moving to kiss him again, there's a banging on the cabin doors.

David jolts back, his hands holding her thighs to keep her from falling back. His eyes widen in alarm and concern, then he glances at her to see the surprise mirrored.

"Uh- who's there?" He calls slowly, pushing her back. She moves to sit on the bed, eyebrows raised.

"Open the fuck up David!" Max's voice calls, both counselors relaxing.

"Give me a moment!" David stands, turning to her apologetically. "Is this alright?"

Jen nods, settling back into the bed. "Go, go, it's fine. I'll wait for you, pretty boy."

His cheeks flushed as he turned away, and she wasted no time letting her eyes drift down to that sweet counselor tush.

Surely whatever Max wanted wouldn't take long.


End file.
